The present disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, such as programmable logic devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to dynamically changing parameters of operation of programmable logic devices, such as field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs).
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Integrated circuits (ICs) take a variety of forms. For instance, programmable logic devices such as field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) are integrated circuits that include logic that may be programmed (e.g., configured) after manufacturing to provide any desired functionality that the FPGA is designed to support. Thus, FPGAs contain programmable logic or logic blocks that may be configured to perform a variety of functions on the FPGAs, according to a designer's specific design. A manufacturer of the FPGA may determine a voltage level that is likely to work for worst-case scenario operating conditions (e.g., a minimum voltage that could allow that type of integrated circuit to operate at a given temperature) for a number of designs. This voltage level tends to be pessimistic to account for the variety of designs that are possible to implement using the FPGA.